


A Good Cause

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-25
Updated: 2005-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione reluctantly agrees to go caroling with Ginny and runs into a slight distraction.Companion piece to "All I Want For Christmas"





	A Good Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Snow fell lazily, barely dusting the streets of Hogsmeade as it fell from the dark sky. The stone streets were illuminated by fire lamps and the candles that Hermione and the rest of the carolers held. As the small crowd sang in front of Dervish and Banges, Hermione hunkered down slightly in the back of the crowd and wished she hadn't let Ginny talk her into joining the Ministry employees on their caroling endeavor. Sure, it was for a good cause--raising money for the Children's Ward--but her singing voice was no better than a toad's croak and she was more or less lip syncing in the cold. Surely no one would have missed her, had she passed.

 

A small group of shoppers had stopped to watch them, and an even smaller group of children smiled and sang along merrily when they had begun the carol about Rudolph and his red nose. Hermione shifted, letting her eyes fall across the street to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. She knew they had brand new golden tipped quills for the Christmas season and she was just itching to see them. Glancing as casually as she could at her watch, she sighed. They had only been singing for fifteen minutes. And she knew Ginny had mentioned an hour at least.

 

Determined to make the best of the situation, Hermione continued to lip sync and let her mind wander over the list of Christmas gifts she still had to pick up before Christmas Eve tomorrow. A flash of red hair interrupted her thoughts and before she knew it, she was groaning loudly--enough that the young gentleman in front of her turned to shush her over his shoulder.

 

Harry and Ron were pushing their way to the ever growing crowd, both grinning from ear to ear. She bent her head slightly, wondering if it would be too obvious if she pulled her hat completely down and over her face. But it was too late, and Ron had spotted her. His grin widened and he leaned down to whisper something in Harry's ear. Suddenly Harry's eyes were on her as well, sparkling with amusement.

 

Hermione looked away, pretending she hadn't seen them. She wasn't worried so much about Harry, she knew Ginny would be a distraction enough for him, but Ron would take great pleasure in requesting song after song, knowing perfectly well she loathed singing of any kind. Except in the shower of course, where he had first heard her less than stellar rendition of Santa Claus Is Coming To Town two nights before.

 

Mortified at the memory of finding Ron leaning against the basin and red with laughter when she had pulled back his shower curtain, Hermione lowered her gaze to her shoes and studied them extensively. It was the first morning they had shared as lovers and she hadn't been sure what possessed her to sing in the shower...worse, a Christmas carol.

 

Finally the singing stopped and Hermione jerked her gaze up as Ginny explained they were going to take a ten minute break. Clearing her throat, Hermione pretended to adjust her robes as Ginny began talking with Harry and Ron. Glancing up, she saw Ron's eyes upon her, his gaze intense before she saw the tiniest curve of his lips. Then he was moving towards her, his hands slipping into his trousers.

 

"I was wondering when I would get another performance," Ron said when he stopped in front of her.

 

He was standing close to her, so close she had to tilt her head back to look up at him. Despite her best intentions not too, she smiled, her fingers itching to brush that lock of ginger hair away that had fallen into his eye.

 

"I make rare appearances," she replied haughtily. "You'll be lucky to catch me singing again anytime soon."

 

Ron reached out and used his finger to wipe away a stray snowflake that had fallen onto her cheek. She didn't know when he did it, but suddenly he was closer than before and leaning down until his lips were by her ear.

 

"I like it when you sing," he whispered, his breath hot on her skin. "I like all sorts of noises that you make."

 

Having nothing to do with the cold, Hermione shivered and felt her eyes drooping heavily with desire. She felt his calloused hand take hers tightly and lead her casually away from the group, who were too busy chatting among themselves to notice.

 

She didn't question him until Ron turned the dark corner and they were behind the Dervish and Banges building. The alleyway was vacant but for wooden crates placed against the brick wall.

 

"What are we doing back here?"

 

"I want to kiss you properly," Ron replied, lifting his hands from her hips until they were fisted in her hair. She felt her skin flush as his lips captured hers. She knew what he was capable of with those hands. They could be soft and gentle, or rough and demanding, much like his lips were now. She moaned softly when his tongue pushed past her lips and flicked against her own. He tasted of butterbeer and the slightest hint of a candy cane.

 

With every stroke of his tongue against hers, Hermione felt lust shoot to her center. It grew nearly painful, but she ignored it, wanting to focus on the sensations Ron was building inside of her with his mouth. The image of him lying between her thighs only the night before flashed in her mind and had her moaning again. He had done something no other boyfriend--granted, she had only one before Ron--had done before and explored her thoroughly with his tongue and lips until she had come at least twice.

 

Wanting to let herself indulge, Hermione slid her hands through the softness of his hair, letting the silky strands fall through her fingers as Ron backed her up against the brick wall. The sound of singing pierced her thoughts and Hermione snapped her eyes open when she recognized the opening lines of Jingle Bells.

 

"Ron!" She gasped as she placed her palms against his firm chest and pushed. "They've started again."

 

"So?" He kissed her cheek and jaw before sliding his tongue over her earlobe. She trembled and felt her knees shake but shook her head and attempted a scolding tone.

 

"I've got to go back before Ginny notices I've gone."

 

"Hermione, I can bet you any amount of sickles that she knows, and Harry. The fact that I've gone missing too will probably tell them all they need to know."

 

"But I promised Ginny..." Hermione trailed off when Ron's hand slid into her robes and under her jumper. His palm was slightly cold against her warm flesh as it closed over the curve of her breast. All thought escaped her mind when his hand tugged the material down and began rubbing her nipple gently. She leaned her head back against the brick wall and sighed, jerking her hips forward unintentionally when he rolled the taut points between his finger and thumb.

 

Then he was kissing her again, his lips slightly rougher as he pressed his hips against hers. She felt his arousal straining against her stomach and without a second thought she slipped her hand between her bodies to cup him through his trousers. He inhaled sharply and tore his lips away from hers to look down at her. His blue eyes were dark and dangerous, closing when she began to stroke him through the material. He moved his hips in rhythm with her hand for a moment before he groaned and grabbed her wrist to halt her movements.

 

"I want to be inside you," Ron whispered, his voice bordering on a growl before he parted her robes.

 

She closed her own eyes against the feel of his touch but shook her head when she digested his words. "We can't, Ron...not here."

 

He looked up and around quickly, his eyes narrowing in thought before he pulled her against him and turned her around. Her back was pressed up against his chest and she gasped loudly both stunned when he bent her over one of the wooden crates. He was bunching her robes and skirt up around her hips, causing her to shiver when the cool air danced around her thighs. She was trying to find the words to protest, to scold him for thinking this was appropriate. She lifted and balanced herself on her palms, shocked with herself that she said nothing. A dark thrill coursed through her veins when she heard the clinking of his belt, following by the sound of his zipper.

 

Suddenly he was bent over her, his robes engulfing her and shielding her from the cold. His hands were placed next to hers on the wood as he positioned himself behind her. She was swallowing quickly, trying to push past the dryness in her throat as his teeth nipped her earlobe.

 

"Are you okay?" He whispered, his cock probing between her legs. Merlin, she was practically aching for him. She nodded quickly, hypnotized by his breathing in her ear. Somehow she realized Jingle Bells had turned into Frosty the Snowman.

 

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

 

She moaned at his words, loving the way her stomach clenched with desire. He had been a gentle lover since they had fallen in bed together, but something in his voice told me she was about to see another side of Ron. It excited her so badly that she murmured in agreement and nodded quickly, pushing her hips back against him.

 

She turned her head to meet his seeking lips with her own and moaned when he slid easily inside of her. He moved slowly at first, to allow her body to adjust to him before he began thrusting faster. She was consumed with him; her entire body felt like it was on fire, despite the chill outside. He whispered in her ear, things that he wanted to do to her, things that on any other occasion she may have scolded him for, or at the very least, blushed horribly, but she leaned her head back against his shoulder and felt her body thrusting back against him with every movement, encouraging him on. The tide was building inside of her, threatening to crash every time his tongue slid against her skin.

 

Suddenly her body shuddered and she cried out, inhaling deeply as she came. Vaguely, she heard the carolers in front of the building finish their song as applause exploded around them. Ron continued to plunge inside of her, his groans growing louder as his thrusts grew harder and more erratic. Then she felt him tensing above her, his hips hammering against hers until he released a shaky breath and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

 

Blinking to clear her vision, Hermione breathed in deeply to calm her heartbeat and she tried not to pout when Ron slipped out of her and straightened. He pulled her up and helped her adjust her clothing before he adjusted his own trousers and belt. She felt her cheeks turning pink as he picked up her hat and pulled out his wand to clean it up before placing it back on her head. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

 

"I can't believe we did that...what if someone had caught us?" Hermione asked, grimacing at the thought.

 

"Then they would have had an eyeful," Ron said, leaning down to kiss her. "I wish I could apologize but it was just too good to pretend I didn't enjoy it."

 

She smiled slightly, squinting against the snow that began to fall more steadily. "Can we do it again sometime?"

 

Ron blinked once in surprise before he grinned. "It'll be our Christmas tradition."

 

As she took his hand and let him lead her back into Hogsmeade, pleasure flowed through her at the the thought of sharing many more Christmas's with Ron. She decided to go caroling with the Ministry every year from now on...it was definitely a tradition she could get used to.


End file.
